Merchants and other entities frequently create and distribute digital objects, such as online offers, promotions, or other digital items. Users that receive an offer, for example, often save the offer for redemption at a later time. Users also tend to share popular offers, such as by posting offers on social network pages or texting other users about the offer. The other users can then save the offer, for example, for redemption at a later time.
To save distributed objects such as digital offers, users can either print the offer or digitally “clip” and save the offer in a digital container, such as a digital wallet. For example, the user will open a digital wallet application and then manually associate the offer with the user's digital wallet account. The user can then later access the offer for redemption.
In many instances, however, an object is only compatible with a specific digital container or may not be compatible with any specific digital container. Thus, as objects are widely distributed among a variety of different users—many of which have different digital containers—managing certain objects may be challenging to the user. For example, one user may be able to save an object to a specific container, whereas another user may be unable to save the same object to a different digital container.